My Dear Amy
by MistyxKisame
Summary: On his way from school, Gumball feels like someone is watching him and he's right. This young girl that looks almost exactly like him claims to be his twin sister separated from birth. Is she really or is she just trying to take over Gumball's life? Meanwhile Nicole is dealing with some past demons of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Gumball was glad school was getting out early today. Someone had set fire to the chemistry lab and everyone had been let out for the school day. He was glad that it happened during Math class. He hadn't done his homework due to playing that new video game he had gotten. His mom would have a fit if he came home with another F on his record card.

"Man that was lucky." said Gumball to Darwin as he was putting his books away.

"Lucky? Someone could have gotten killed!" said Darwin. "'Don't you know that there are dangerous chemicals in there?"

"No, I mean because I didn't do my homework!" said Gumball. "Now I have the whole weekend to do it!"

"You mean the day before as usual." said Anais.

"Well at least I would be doing it." Gumball rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, late at night on a Sunday." said Anais.

"Literally just an hour or minutes away from school starting." said Darwin.

"Yeah yeah, I do things at the last minutes. Whatever. Let's just go home."

Anais took the bus while Gumball and Darwin decided to walk home since both of them wanted to enjoy the day. Darwin was talking about how they could beat one of the hard levels they had come across last night when Gumball started feeling as if someone was watching him. He looked back, but there wasn't anyone there. That was odd.

"Hey Gumball, are you listening?" asked Darwin. "Gumball?"

"It's nothing. What were you saying again?"

"I was saying..." Darwin continued talking with the cat but he was only slightly paying attention. There was that weird animal instinct telling him he was being followed, but every time he turned around he didn't see anyone.

"Dude, you're not listening to a word I'm saying!" said Darwin putting his hands on his hips(?).

"I'm sorry, but I keep getting this weird sense that someone's following us!"

Darwin looked behind him and then back at the cat. "I don't see anyone. Maybe you're just being paranoid."

"Maybe. Let's get back home." Gumball said walking again, although picking up the pace. The feeling never did go away as he and Darwin continued discussing different strageties. He wanted to think he was just feeling things, but it still knocked on the back of his mind that he was being followed.

Just as they arrived home, Gumball was about to open the door when he heard something rustling in the bushes. Darwin didn't seem to hear it, but then again Gumball was a cat so naturally he would hear things that Darwin didn't. He looked back in the corner of his eyes as he opened the door and saw something pink.

"AHA! COME OUT OF THOSE BUSHES I SEE YOU!" said Gumball turning around, pointing out a finger. In the process, he had swung around and hit Darwin.

"OW!" said the walking fish rubbing his face. "That hurt!"

"Wait don't hurt me or call the police!" the person following them raised up two pink arms. "I come in peace!"

"Then come outta there slowly." said Gumball glaring.

"Fine." she came out slowly with her arms raised. Gumball was surprised. In front of his was a pink cat that looked just like him except pink and she was wearing a black shirt with a pink rose on the front of it and a red skirt. "Look I can explain."

"Whoa. She looks excatly like you and your mom, except pink!" said Darwin.

"This is really weird. Who are you and why were you following us?"

"I'm Amy and...your long lost twin sister." said Amy.

"Whaaaaaat?" said Darwin slapping his hands on his cheeks. "You mean Mrs. Mom had another kid?!"

"Wait, why on earth should I believe you?" asked the blue cat.

"What do you mean why? We look excatly alike! How could you not believe me?"

"They also say that Brad Pitt looks like me too, but we're not related." said Gumball.

"Nobody has ever said that." said Darwin.

"Yes they do so sh!" hissed Gumball still looking suspiciously at the pink cat.

"Look just ask our..."

"MY." corrected Gumball.

"...our mom and ask her about it." finished Amy ignoring the cat. "You'll see!"

"I guess we will. Now go on to where ever you came from creep." said Gumball rudely.

"Fine." said Amy putting down her arms. "And just in case you think I'm lying, I'll bring some proof tomorrow."

"Whatever." Gumball and Darwin went back inside of the house. Once inside, the two boys peeked outisde. Amy brushed off the leaves on her outfit and left, although she sent a sad look back towards the house as she slowly walked away. A few feet away from the house, she stopped, turned around towards their house, looked down at a picture of something and then at the house, smiled at it with tears going down her face, and hugged it.

"What the heck is she doing?" Gumball said staring at her.

"Maybe she used to live here."

"I doubt it." said Gumball. "Look she's coming back."

She came back and touched the mailbox. Gumball scowled and went to the door. "HEY!"

She jumped. "I was..."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU WERE DOING! GET THE HELL OFF MY LAWN, YOU..."

"GUMBALL WATERSON!" Gumball was yanked back inside of the house by his mother.

"Ah mom! W-what are you doing home?"

"I had the day off and you're getting soap in your mouth for having a dirty mouth!" she grabbed him by the ear dragging him upstairs.

"Noooooooo!" he yelled. "Ow ow ow ow! Not so fast and so hard! Ooooow!"

Upstairs Nicole shoved a bar of soap into the younger feline's mouth and gave him a lecture on saying bad words while also grounding him. "Now you sit there and thing about what you just said!"

Nicole went out of the bathroom just as Darwin and Anais walked in. Anais laughed at him and then left to go watch Daisy while Dawrin just shook his head. Gumball took the soap out of his mouth. "Not one word."

"I wasn't going to say anything about that...although I told you mom'd hear you saying stuff like that one day..." Darwin had mumbled that last part to herself.

"Get on with it."

"Do you think she's really your sister?"

"I doubt it. I mean if we really did have another sister, don't you think mom would tell us?"

"Maybe...or maybe your mom had a baby when she was younger, but was too embarassed to tell anyone."

"Maybe."

"Do I hear a little potty mouth in there talking?" asked Nicole from the kitchen.

"It's just me talking to Gumball!" said Darwin. "Are you gonna ask her?"

"Once she says I can take this thing out of my mouth I will."

"Alright. Well see ya." said Darwin.

"See ya...oh and see if you can beat level 12." said Gumball before sticking the green bar back into his mouth.

Darwin nodded and left, leaving the blue cat to think about the pink feline from earlier. Who was she and why did she claim to be his twin sister? Was his mother keeping a secret from the rest of them or was Amy just full of it? Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Contains a bit of Darwin bashing in this chapter and a lot of hate towards him in other chapters. Just to clear anything up, I love Darwin so don't get mad that he's being bashed like crazy through most of this story.

* * *

The next day, Gumball and Darwin were outside playing their board game Dodge or Dare when Gumball got that feeling again. "Dude, she's back."

"How do you know?" asked Darwin.

"I can feel it." Gumball grabbed a stick and poked at the bushes. "Hm, no that's not gonna work."

He left and came back with a chain saw. Amy quickly came out. "Okay you've got me!"

"I figured this would bring you out." he tossed it. "What are you doing back here anyways?"

"I was just passing through."

"Yeah right. I doubt it. You were spying on us!"

"More or less."

"Aha!" said Gumball pointing a finger at her. Before he could ask where her so called evidence was, she looked around him.

"What are you playing?" Amy ignored him and went over to the gameboard.

"Dodge or..."

"I wasn't taking to you." said Amy narrowing her eyes at Darwin.

"We're playing none of your business made by now mind your own business." said Gumball as he crossed his arms.

"Oh Dodge or Dare!" Amy clapped her paws. "I love this game!"

"You what? You couldn't have heard of it. Me and Darwin made it up." said Gumball.

"Don't be silly." said Amy. "I have the same board at home."

"Where the he...heck did you get it from?" asked Gumball. "'There's no way you have this game unless you've been spying on us for much longer than we know!"

"I've never spied on you!" said Amy. "Now let's play."

"You aren't playing sh-I mean anything." said Gumball. "Get lost. This is Darwin and my game! You can't play with us! We don't even know you."

"Come on, Gumball. She can play with us." said Darwin. Leave it to Darwin to be the nice guy despite being spoken rudely to.

"I don't need your permission to do this." said Amy picking up the dice.

"Hey, don't be a dick to Darwin." said Gumball.

"I rolled a five." she moved her piece. She picked up a card.

"Hey put that down!" snapped Gumball.

"Punch the nearest person." Amy punched Darwin.

"OW! That hurt!" Darwin said holding his face.

"And don't hit my best friend either!" said Gumball.

"Oh man up or fish up. Whatever you are, you fishy freak." said Amy ignoring Gumball.

"That's it, I've had it with you!" Gumball grabbed Amy's shoulder. "Look you need to get your butt up and...WHOA!" Amy had flipped him over on his back. "THE HELL?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Oops sorry." Amy said holding out a hand. "I thought you were someone else."

"Yeah right!" said Gumball slapping away her hand. "You're lucking I don't get to beating on your ass."

"Gumball Watterson!" yelled Nicole. Nicole had stepped outside to go for a walk when she overheard what her son said.

"Oh crud." He sighed. "I'm coming."

"Great now look what you did!" said Amy glaring at the fish.

"Me? You're the one who flipped him and made him talk smack!" said Darwin.

"Well maybe if you hadn't watched Snakes on a Train, you know the movie you suggested, he wouldn't have learned any of those words." lectured Amy.

"Well he wanted to see it too and...wait. How do you know what movie we watched?"

"Because we're twins, duh!" said Amy. "It's a connection with Gumball you'll never have."

"You know, you're not very nice." Darwin wanted to give her a chance, but she was proving to be a real jerk. Well mostly to him so far. Why did she dislike him so much anyways? He hadn't done anything wrong. Had he?

"And you're just a pet. I'm surprised you grew just a bit smarter to comprehend what nice and mean is after getting fat and growing legs." said Amy.

"I am not fat!" said Darwin.

"Tell that to your big head! Whatever though. I've got more important things to do than talk to a stupid fish!" Amy scooted up the board game. "I'm taking this with me so you won't get your smell on it."

"Hey that's our board game! Go play with your own!" The fish grabbed the board and tugged on it. Amy glared at him and the two of them tugged on the board until it ripped.

"Look, see what you did!?" Amy glared at Darwin. "Stupid fish."

"Me? You're the one trying to take it!" said Darwin putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh sure. Blame the twin!" Amy shook her head. "Keep the stupid thing. I'll just make Gumball a new board to make up for the one you destroyed!"

"Jerk!" Darwin yelled as she walked away. The pink cat turned around, heavily resembling Nicole when furious. Darwin wasn't sure whether to stand his ground or take off running. Before he could make up his mind, Amy punched him and sent him flying through the fence.

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" she yelled. However Darwin was too busy being knocked out to say or do anything.

About an hour later, Darwin became conscious after Gumball dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him. Darwin woke up flailing like crazy before h looked around and saw his best friend. "Gah! Gumball! That crazy girl punched me through a fence and before that she broke our board game!"

"She what?! That crazy bi...jerk!" Gumball shook his head as he helped up his best friend. Darwin then explained what happened before his best friend had shown up. The blue cat shook his head. "She can break our stuff and spy on us all she wants, but making fun of and punching my best friend draws the line!"

"Heck yeah it does!" Darwin shook a fist. "I don't care if she does look like you and claims to be your twin sister! She's mean, heartless creature!"

"Heck yeah she is!" he agreed. "You know what I bet she isn't even my sister. She's probably just making it up for some reason."

"I don't know Gumball. Right before she sent me flying, she kind of looks like your mom when she gets mad, she's pink like your dad, and she's pretty strong like your mom too."

"Twin or not, I'm not going to let her lay her filthy hands on you again!" proclaimed Gumball.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have no clue."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the assumed twin of Gumball hadn't shown up, which was a relief. However being bored out of his mind since he was grounded from playing video games and having been doing chores all days, Gumball asked Darwin to go on a walk with him to figure out how to deal with Amy.

"Why don't you ask your mom about her?"

"Oh crap! I keep forgetting about that." said Gumball feeling a little foolish. "But even if I did, mom's still pissed about me and my mouth."

"Well we can both ask her!" said Darwin. "I mean if your mom does have another kid, she wouldn't hide it would she?"

"I don't know. She's never brought it up before."

"Maybe Amy's dad has custody of her and won't let Mrs. Mom see her or even speak to her through letters and the phone!" said Darwin.

"Maybe or maybe Amy's full of shit!" said Gumball.

"What do you mean?"

"I think she's lying about being my twin!" said Gumball. "If I had a twin, mom would have said something about it and even if she couldn't see Amy, why couldn't _I_ have seen her?"

"Only mom could answer that...hey isn't that her over there?" said Darwin pointing.

"What? I thought she was at work."

"No, Amy. She's talking to someone."

Indeed the pink cat was across the street on one of the steps of her rather large house. She was speaking to another cat that looked nothing like Gumball, thank goodness. The cat was as tall as her although he looked much older than her, had green fur with white around his mouth with a pink nose. He was wearing a set of clothes that strongly looked like Gumball's clothes. Something was suspicious about that. Amy was talking to him and handing him a box, an envelope, a blue sack of some sort, and a large bouquet of flowers.

"I wonder what's going on over there and why that guy's wearing your clothes or at least clothes that look like your's." said Darwin looking confused.

"Crap another one. Hey! You two! Amy and friend!"

Both cats jumped and the green cat took off running with the things in his arms. He was too fast to catch up with so the two settled on Amy. Amy had stood her ground with a nervous grin on her face. "Hey Gumball. Darwin."

"I heard you laid paws on my best friend." said Gumball while Darwin nodded.

"I've got anger management issues. Kinda like..."

"Listen, Amy. I don't give a damn." said Gumball. "If you ever put your hands on Darwin ever again, I'm gonna...I'm gonna... well I'm gonna do something and you'd best believe it's gonna hurt."

"Yeah I'm sorry and everything and...hey, you two wanna come inside?" said Amy smiling.

"Of course..."

"...we do!" said Darwin. When Gumball gave him a furious look, Darwin whispered, "Come on. She looks like she wants to be friends. Besides she's your sister. You should..."

"I'm not going to get to know her!" said Gumball. "She put her hands..."

"...paws..." said the fish as they walked across the street.

"...PAWS on my best friend, aka YOU!" said Gumball. "Don't you think this is a bad idea?"

"Not at all. Besides, she does have anger issues like your mom..."

"She's nothing...well just a little bit, but seriously dude. She's no good!"

Once inside they were pretty amazed. Amy had a nice house filled to the brim with expensive furniture, statutes, and vases with exotic flowers, large flat screen TVs in every room including the bathroom, multiple portraits of the feline from a baby up to her current age, a few maids cleaning up, and fancy decorations. Hell even the carpet and wallpaper was pretty fancy.

"Nice place." said Gumball. He then wondered why the pink cat got that sad look on her face when she looked at their house before when she had a pad like this.

"It's not that nice." sighed Amy. "The indoor pool still needs to be cleaned, my room's being redone, and the basement flooded last week."

"It's still nice." said Darwin. "And this rug feels amazing. Gumball check out how nice this carpet feels!"

Amy looked as if she wanted to say something, but closed her mouth and put on a smile. "It sure is pretty soft. My dad got it imported from Spain."

"I guess it is pretty nice." mumbled Gumball as they all rubbed the carpet.

"So you guys wanna play 'Candy Massacre?' on my Z-Station?"

"Candy Massacre?" said Gumball. "Now I _know_ you're full of shit. That game isn't even out yet!"

"My dad knows people." she said proudly.

"And your dad actually lets you play stuff like that?" asked Darwin. "Mrs. Mom would kill us if she saw us with that game!"

"My dad lets me do just about whatever I want." she said proudly. "I mean as long as I keep my grades up, do my chores, and do what he says."

"I wish our mom would let us play M rated video games." said Gumball as Amy pulled out the the disc.

"Maybe my dad can convince her." said Amy.

"You know, for someone who claims to be my sister and all, why are you calling your dad 'my dad' when it should be 'our dad' since we're twins." said Gumball.

"Well it's because you don't know him."

"That makes zero sense."

"Don't you wanna play first?" asked Amy handing him the controller.

"I guess." said Gumball trying to pretend to have no interest in the game. He tried to show he had no interest in the video game, but found that he was both terrified of the game and was loving every moment. He was actually having a lot of fun with Amy as the three of them took turns playing the game.

She already knew all the good cheat codes and even all the secrets by heart and she was able to get past all of the hard parts. He hated to admit it, but he was having fun with her. She seemed cool...at the moment at least. He was going to lower his defenses for this video game. Or maybe do a bit of snooping around...but after this level right here...


End file.
